Entrando No Livro
by Thata Cahill
Summary: Quando você le um livro, você se envolve muito na história? Se envolve tanto ue quase entra dentro do livro?
1. Como Tudo Começou

**Gente essa é a minha nova fic, que na minha opinião vai ser um pouco retardada.**

Eu estava sentada no jardim lendo um dos meus livros favoritos, que por acaso havia ajudado a provocar uma pequena lotação na minha mala.

Eu estava quase tendo um ataque do coração, eu lia o livro Medusa Plot, de uma série chamada Cahills Vs. Vespers. Quando um dos meus personagens favoritos, Ian Kabra pergunta assim:

''Quem é aquele garoto vindo para cá?''

E uma garota da qual eu não gosto, chamada Sinead Starling, extremamente irritante, era muito chata, responde para ele.

''É o namorado da Amy''.

Ele se vira para a Amy Cahill, a garota que em minha opinião é o amor da vida dele, e pergunta para ela:

''Desde quando você tem namorado?''

E ela, uma garota que costumava ser tímida e delicada, que depois no começo do livro quando eu descobri que ela ficava se agarrando com o namorado Evan Tolliver, que na minha opinião é um completo idiota, eu já não acho mas isso dela. Mas voltando ao assunto, ela responde para Ian:

"Desde quando não é da sua conta"

COMO ASSIM? É DA CONTA DELE AMY, VOCÊ AMA ELE.

Eu estava cada vez mais com raiva de Gordon Korman, eu estava totalmente imersa em meus pensamentos que gritei quando tiraram meu livro de minhas mãos e o jogaram com desdém no chão.

- Ah olha se não é aquela esquisita da Thaís lendo. O seu cérebro ainda está ai, querida, ou foi dissolvido em purê de batata?

Amanda. Por que ela não podia me deixar em paz? Desde que eu havia entrado em Hogwarts ela me enchia o saco.

- Amanda para com isso.

Por mais incrível que pareça não fui eu que disse isso, a voz viera de uma menina atrás de Amanda.

- Ah Hermione, me poupe viu! – disse Amanda – Você é mesmo amiga dessa esquisita ai?

Eu havia me encolhido no chão e me encostado na árvore tentando sem sucesso me fundir a ela.

Não sabia como o chapéu seletor havia me colocado na Grifinória e nem como o meu teste havia dado Lucian. E isso me revoltava.

Amanda se abaixou e pegou a minha bolsa.

- Não mexe ai! – falei para ela, mas ela não ligou, abriu o zíper e tirou uma coisa de lá.

- O que é isso? – perguntou – Uma pastinha prateada com uma maçã mordida na frente, que idiota.

Ela abriu o meu notebook da Apple.

- O que será que tem escrito aqui?

Mas para a surpresa dela não tinha nada.

- Que tipo de pasta é essa, garota?

- É um computador portátil – disse me encolhendo ainda mais; ela me assustava.

- Mas eu pensei que os aparelhos eletrônicos dos trouxas entrassem em curto circuito em Hogwarts – disse Hermione – Aqui tem muita magia.

- É que a minha avó o alterou com mágica, ai eu uso daqui.

- Ai – disse Amanda suspirando – Como é horrível e tristemente patético essas pessoas que são bruxas e gostam tanto dessas porcarias trouxas.

- É que eu estou esperando o lançamento de um livro e eu tenho que jogar o meu joguinho no site de The 39 Clues.

- Aiaiai, como você é patética, sua estranha.

- Ela não é patética, ela é muito legal - disse Hermione. - Ela é muito legal, ao contrário de você, e ela também não sai por ai xingando ninguém.

Nesse momento houve um grito e uma luz forte.

Não consegui ver de onde veio, mas atingiu a nós três em cheio.

Me senti tonta e confusa, tudo estava desaparecendo, Hogwarts estava desaparecendo da minha visão, nós estávamos entrando em algum lugar... Em uma outra dimensão? Não sei, mas era estranho, viajávamos por um lugar com letras e eventuais imagens, sons de vozes vinham a minha cabeça, vozes de várias pessoas, conversas, brigas, pensamentos. Ouvia tudo, era como um livro narrado. Também ouvia a Amanda e a Hermione gritando feito loucas, a única diferença era que os gritos da Hermione eram de pavor e os da Amanda eram de xingamentos.

''_O que está acontecendo com a gente sua estranha? Se eu morrer a culpa vai ser sua, louca... ''_

Foi como se um túnel se abrisse, uma luz que parecia que me deixaria cega. Ai eu senti o solo, duro e frio em minhas costas.

Meus olhos ardiam e Amanda e Mione ainda gritavam. Estávamos em um quarto, aparentemente de uma garota.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Eu me levantei em um pulo, a voz do grito não era nem de Amanda, muito menos de Hermione. Vi uma garota com um pijama rosa de joelhos na cama gritando muito, ela era ruiva e tinha olhos verdes jade.

- AMY – eu disse

Ela parou de gritar.

- Como você sabe o meu nome? – disse espantada

**Então, gostaram?**

**Ficou retardado?**

**Bom me digam nos review, o que acharam. Eu sinceramente gostei.**


	2. Viu, já se arrependeu

**- AMY – eu disse**

**Ela parou de gritar.**

**- Como você sabe o meu nome? – disse espantada**

* * *

><p>A garota estava de joelhos em sua cama atônita. Em poucos minutos batidas chegaram à porta do quarto.<p>

- Amy? Amy? – gritava um garoto – Está bem?

- A-A-Acho que sim – ela respirou – Foi só um pesadelo.

- Tudo bem – ele se fora, sem ao menos entrar.

Eu a encarava, não entendia como aquilo podia ter acontecido, se é que o que eu estava pensando havia acontecido.

- Tudo bem! – disse Amanda - Eu vou perguntar só uma vez e muito calmamente, ela respirou fundo e disse – ONDE ESTAMOS SUA ESTRANHA?

- Bom eu tenho um palpite – eu disse

- Como vocês entraram no meu quarto? – perguntou Amy

- Você é Amy? Amy Cahill? – perguntei ignorando totalmente a pergunta dela

- Sim, mas como você sabe o meu nome?

- Sim, mas quando você e o Ian vão ficar juntos? – perguntei me esquecendo de todo o resto.

Ela arregalou os olhos para mim.

- O IAN?

- E quando você vai terminar com aquele babaca do Evan Tolliver?

- E-Ele n-não é ba-babaca – disse ela – M-Mas a questão é c-com vocês chegaram a-aqui.

- Eu já disse que não sei

- Mas você disse que tinha um palpite – disse Hermione – Qual é?

- Bom... – disse me virando para Hermione e Amanda – Achamos que entramos dentro do meu livro.

- Como é possível? – perguntou Hermione

- Não sei – disse dando os ombros – Mas ela, Ian e Evan são personagens do livro.

- Esperai – disse Amy saindo de sua cama – Você está dizendo que a minha vida é um livro? E que eu sou um personagem de livro?

- É... Mais ou menos!

- Mas isso não é possível – disse Amy – Entrar em um livro. Mesmo que isso seja verdade. Quer dizer não é verdade. É impossível.

- Não, não é – disse Hermione – Como os feitiços certos é possível fazer isso temporiarimente.

- Mas não sabemos o que houve – disse Amanda, pela primeira vez sem gritar.

- Aquele clarão deve ter nos trazido – falei – Mas a pergunta é: Como vamos voltar?

- Oie, eu ainda estou aqui – disse Amy – Eu não entendi. Magia? Feitiços?

- É... Amy? – disse Hermione – Essas são Amanda Finiess, Thaís Berlanga e eu, Hermione Granger, e aparentemente nós vie... – mas Amy a interrompeu.

- HERMIONE GRANGER?

- É... Por quê?

- Amy caminhou até a sua prateleira, pegou um livro verde e leu:

"_- Oi – disse Harry. Rony não disse nada._

_- Está quente, não acham? – disse ela se abanando com a mão. – Vítor foi apanhar alguma coisa para a gente beber._

_Rony lhe lançou um olhar irritado._

_- Vítor? – disse ele – Ele ainda não lhe pediu para chamá-lo de Vitinho?_

_Hermione olhou para o garoto surpresa._

_- Que é que há com você?_

_- Se você não sabe – disse ele sarcasticamente -, não sou eu que vou dizer._

_Hermione encarou-o demoradamente, depois Harry, mas este sacudiu os ombros._

_- Rony, é que..._

_- Ele é de Durmstrang – vociferou Rony – Está competindo contra o Harry! Contra Hogwarts! Você... – Rony obviamente estava procurando palavras suficientemente fortes para descrever o crime de Hermione – confraternizando com o inimigo, é isso que está fazendo!_

_Hermione ficou boquiaberta._

_- Não seja burro! – respondeu ela após um momento. – O inimigo! Francamente, quem é que ficou todo excitado quando viu o Krum chegar? Quem é que queria pedir um autografo a ele? Quem é que tem um modelinho dele no dormitório?_

_Rony preferiu ignorar as perguntas._

_- Suponho que ele a tenha convidado para vir com ele quando os dois estavam na biblioteca?_

_- Isso mesmo – disse Hermione, as manchas rosadas em seu rosto se intensificaram – E daí?_

_- O que aconteceu, estava tentando convence-lo a participar do F.A.L.E, é?_

_- Não, não estava, não! Se quer realmente saber, ele... Ele disse que estava indo todos os dias à biblioteca para tentar falar comigo, mas não conseguia reunir coragem."_

- M-Mas c-como? – Hermione estava espantada. Eu a conhecia, sabia de seu passado, antes da guerra, no último ano. Durante a guerra eu permaneci em Hogwarts, mas não sabia muito, meu conhecimento ainda é limitado, só tenho 14 anos, ainda estou no quarto ano. Hermione não, ela já estava no último ano, com 18 anos, ela voltara para cursar o seu ano perdido por causa da guerra.

Eu andei até Amy e peguei o livro de sua mão, estava maravilhada, ali tinha tudo, toda a história do quarto ano de Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger.

- Isso é... – Impossível, ia dizer mas o que saiu mesmo foi: - Incrível.

Todo mundo me encarava confuso.

- Então não estamos em um livro – disse a mim mesma – Pelo menos não literalmente – Só então percebi que disse mais alto do que imaginei, e três rostos me encaravam, mas não me importei e continuei – Estamos em uma dimensão paralela, o que para eles é ficção para nós é realidade, e o que para nós é ficção para eles é realidade.

- Espera ai – disse Hermione – Você está dizendo que estamos em outra dimensão? Que saímos de Hogwarts?

Mas Amy não me deu tempo de responder.

- Então vocês estudam mesmo em Hogwarts – Ela parecia maravilhada – Então vocês são bruxas?

- Sim – disse Amanda – Ah, com tantas casas legais no mundo, como Justin Bieber, Taylor Latner e Robert Pattinson, nós tínhamos que vir para no quarto de uma adolescente esquisita e problemática que é personagem dos livros dessa estranha?

- E-Ela m-me c-chamou... – Mas eu interrompi Amy.

- Você se acostuma.

- Mas Thata, como voltaremos? – Perguntou Mione.

- Não sei.

- Mas como eu vou explicar para a minha família o que aconteceu? – disse Amy – Eles vão me chamar de louca.

De repente um grito veio do andar de baixo:

- Amy, Evan está te esperando.

- Ai que droga, me esqueci que combinei com o Evan, nós vamos tomar café juntos.

- Viu, já se arrependeu – disse para ela – Se fosse o Ian isso não teria acontecido.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello beautiful people on the world!<strong>

**Desculpinha pela demora, eu estava com muita preguiça de digitar esse capítulo, já que eu o escrevi na aula.**

**Espero que tenham gostado...**

**Me mandem reviews...**

**Beijinhos de morango com brigadeiro (Amoo)...**

**~ThataCahill**


End file.
